


Tease Supreme

by IronLlama



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronLlama/pseuds/IronLlama
Summary: Tony can't for the life of him figure out if Mr. Sorcerer Supreme, the man he'd been pining over for weeks, is doing this on purpose of not. Either way, the billionaire is absolutely flustered with how the man eats around him.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Tease Supreme

Tony was currently trying not to stare too openly as Stephen sat beside him on the sanctum couch, reading one of his many books and eating a popsicle in what had to be one of the lewdest ways he'd ever seen. He watched as the man took just the tip of the popsicle in his mouth and swirled his tongue around for a few seconds before pulling away, lips wet and shining as he licked them slowly. Thankfully Stephen's full concentration was on the book in his lap, making him oblivious to Tony and his flustered staring.

Anyone else and the billionaire would have simply rolled his eyes and teased them playfully, cracking a joke or two. Seeing as how Stephen was the perpetrator, Tony couldn't help, but stare as his mind conjured up some rather filthy thoughts about what else that tongue could be doing. He was desperately trying not to squirm in his seat and draw attention to his plight, his pants already growing a little tighter than usual.

It's only been a few weeks since Tony's feelings for the man came into fruition, a result of him having spent more time alone with the sorcerer. Once he broke past Stephen's cold, outside persona he'd built, Tony fell hard for the caring, witty, and passionate man he truly was. Stephen's once rude teasing and comments now replaced with more light-hearted jests and the occasional compliment that stirred something deep inside Tony.

The man was currently stirring something else inside Tony as he watched him practically deep throat the popsicle, sliding his tongue along the bottom as he slowly pulled it out. Tongue flicking the tip before he resumed licking his lips. Tony's face was burning, no doubt beet red by now as he felt his arousal growing. He was going to die if the man didn't hurry up and just eat the damn thing!

"Everything okay?"

Tony blinked, horror setting in as he realized Stephen was now looking at him and he was still staring, at the man's lips no less. Clearing his throat, he tried desperately to make his voice come out calm and collected. Instead what came out was strangled, earning a look of concern from the sorcerer, "Yeah, m'fine."

"Tony, if you're not feeling well go home. I won't be insulted."

He wanted to argue that he was perfectly fine, but that display and Tony's own dirty thoughts were about to make this a very awkward situation if he didn't get away from Stephen soon. Swallowing his pride, he nodded and hastily collected his things. "We're still on for tomorrow though."

"Of course. Good night Tony."

"Night!"

As soon as he was outside the sanctum Tony let out a groan as he ran a hand over his face. He made a mental note to ban popsicles from the tower. Another round of that and he would surely combust on the spot. He couldn't help, but wonder when he became so desperate for the wizard that something as simple as that could get him aroused. Shaking his head, he quickly shot Happy a text to come pick him up. Tonight may have been ruined, but tomorrow was going to be fine, just the two of them down in Tony's workshop going over some of his most recent schematics. No lewd distractions.

\-- --- - --- --

The night started out perfect.

Stephen stopped by around six and listened intently as Tony instantly began rambling excitedly about his latest projects, the sorcerer smiling every time Tony would go on a long tangent about some little fact he found to be quite interesting. Given that most of his plans involved the Iron Man suit, it naturally meant Stephen was stuck sitting through a barrage of tangents, one right after the other. He didn't once voice any displeasure. It was one of the many things Tony loved about Stephen. The man knew how Tony could get when it came to sharing his passions and never once tried to curve his enthusiasm. He simply sat back and let Tony talk his heart out.

Tony was bringing up the final schematic, beyond excited to show Stephen his new ideas for his repulsors, when the sound of rustling plastic drew his attention away from the screen. He looked over just in time to see Stephen pop what looked to be a cherry flavored lollipop in his mouth. To say the man's brain short circuited was an understatement. So many questions were running through his head including where he got the damn thing and most importantly, why?

Stephen raised a brow at his confusion and pulled the candy out of his mouth, Tony zeroing in on the thin string of saliva that connected his tongue to the now wet and sticky lollipop for a second before he flicked his tongue across his lips far too sensually than normal. So many dirty thoughts in such a short amount of time. Tony could already feel his face burning up.

"Would you like one?" With a simple flick of his wrist Stephen suddenly had a variety of flavored lollipops in his hand and held them out to Tony. Not trusting his voice, Tony plucked the green apple out of the bunch and quickly unwrapped it, practically shoving the thing in his mouth. The rest disappeared into thin air as Tony tried to focus on bringing up that schematic.

He was suddenly very aware and regretful of just how quiet the workshop could be without music blasting out the speakers. Every click of the lollipop against the sorcerer's teeth as he no doubt swirled his tongue all over the damn thing could be heard loud and clear. Worst of all was when the man decided to reposition the candy. He didn't move it around in his mouth, no, that would be too merciful for Tony. Instead he would always pull it out of his mouth with a distinct, wet pop before putting it back in. The sound sent chills down the billionaire's spine and straight to his groin as his sex starved mind went buck wild.

After a few misclicks, Tony was finally able to bring up the last schematic and wasted no time diving right in and giving Stephen the rundown. There was noticeably a great lack of tangents with a sad increase in stutters and pauses as he constantly squirmed in his seat. If Stephen noticed his change in behavior, he didn't comment and simply continued to listen attentively. Much to Tony's relief, the night finally ended with Stephen taking his leave. He nearly cried when the portal fizzled out of existence leaving him alone. Two nights in a row that Stephen managed to make end with Tony having to take a cold shower. Lollipops were officially added to the banned food list.

\-- --- - --- --

Thanks to conflicting schedules, the next time Tony and Stephen were in the same room together was a week later during an Avengers meeting. The sorcerer was in attendance due to his spike in assistance during recent battles. Such a spike that most of the team has come to view him as a member despite it not being official in any capacity. It had been Steve who brought up the idea of Stephen attending in order to ensure he was up to date on everything from the newest tech they'd be using to any potential threats the Avengers have been monitoring.

As Steve rambled on about one such potential threat that had been detected recently, Tony was keeping a keen eye on Stephen from the far end of the table. Stephen had taken the next seat closest to him on the left, turned sideways as he listened and analyzed the data being shared. The others were all seated at least two chairs away leaving him and Stephen the furthest back, everyone's attention focused away from them. Tony wasn't sure yet whether that was a blessing or a curse.

The source of Tony's current worry was sitting on the table directly beside Stephen. An innocent bowl of fruit. Innocent aside from the pair of bananas that were taunting the billionaire. As soon as he walked in and saw those cursed fruits he wanted to scream. Stephen had already been waiting for everyone else along with Steve and Natasha leaving him no choice, but to hope that Stephen had already eaten something prior to the meeting. Throwing out a perfectly good bowl of fruit would certainly draw more attention than needed to himself.

Tony froze and held his breath as Stephen finally made his move and reached for the bowl. The man couldn't catch a break and was about to curse himself when the sorcerer plucked an apple from the bunch, completely ignoring the bananas. Tony slowly let out his breath, his shoulders sagging in relief. Maybe he could make it through this meeting without a hitch. Despite himself, Tony couldn't help, but sneak a glance as Stephen bit into the apple. He quickly regretted it.

Maybe it was his brain looking for ways to turn this sensual, but the way Stephen's lips formed around the apple looked far more like the man was making out with the damn fruit than simply eating it. Neverminded the way he unnecessarily lapped up the juice dripping down the apple, flicking his tongue deep inside the hole he'd just made. Seriously, who even does that? Tony watched helplessly as Stephen once again licked his lips, tongue sliding along far slower than needed. He swore the man was as obsessed with tasting his lips as Tony was.

"Tony!" Tony's head snapped forward as Steve crossed his arms and leveled him with a look of disappointment, "Are you even listening?"

Tony floundered as he open and closed his mouth soundlessly. His brain was far too occupied with other, more enjoyable, thoughts to come up with a good excuse or retort, leaving him to drown. He didn't miss the way Natasha smirked behind her hands as her gaze quickly shifted between him and Stephen. Really, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that she of all people would catch on quick.

"I'm not going over this again Tony so either listen now or hope Stephen is willing to fill you in later."

Stephen made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, "Oh, I can assure you I have zero complaints about having to, fill him in."

Tony nearly chocked on his own spit as Steve resumed talking, completely oblivious to the man's distress. Either that had to be an innuendo or Tony was so far down the rabbit hole that he was turning everything the man did and said sexual. Given his recent thoughts and embarrassing amount of wet dreams, he wouldn't completely rule out the second option. He was far beyond pining and wanted nothing more than to take that man to bed. The date could come after. Dessert before dinner and all that jazz.

The only problem was Tony didn't even know if the man was aware of his actions or not. As agitating as it was, Tony had never seen Stephen eat these particular types of food before so maybe, just maybe, the man simply ate this way normally. Of course on the other side of the coin, Stephen could be the world's biggest tease and was purposefully messing with the billionaire. He wasn't sure which option he preferred, but something had to be done soon. Mr. Tease Supreme was starting to drive him up the wall.

Once the meeting came to an end and everyone else filed out, Tony caught Stephen before he could portal away. "Hey, so I know this is really short notice and all, but what do you say about me coming over tonight and you filling me in on that information I seemed to have missed? I'll bring snacks, make it a study party?"

"I don't believe I have anything else to attend to," Stephen smiled, "Seven o'clock?"

"Seven, perfect! I'll be there!" They said their goodbyes and Tony watched as Stephen departed, the portal disappearing behind him. He smirked as his plan was officially set into motion. Now all he had to do was catch the sorcerer red handed and finally confront him.

\-- --- - --- --

Seven came around quick and Tony was being led inside the sanctum ten minutes past, a quick stop along the way making him a little late. He was usually very punctual when it came to his time with Stephen, not wanting to waste a single second, but if everything went off without a hitch than the lost time would be worth it. Now he just needed to let the night play out normally.

"Why cupcakes?" Stephen inclined his head towards the food in question.

Tony smiled as he set the box of cupcakes down on the coffee table, at least a dozen chocolate cakes with vanilla frosting, "Why not? Everyone loves cupcakes, especially the ones from this particular bakery! I'm telling you, these guys know how to bake like no one else, you're gonna love them! Absolutely worth every cent."

Stephen hummed thoughtfully as he sat down, Tony joining him, "Shall we get started?"

"Sure thing. Start from the beginning though, I may have missed a lot." Tony leaned back and made himself comfortable, throwing one leg over the other.

Stephen shot him an incredulous look, "Did you listen to anything Rogers said?"

"Does him scolding me count?"

Stephen rolled his eyes, but smiled, amused with the man's antics. He quickly dove into explaining the information Steve had provided, Tony taking notice of how the man didn't have any notes to go by. It didn't sound like he needed any, that was for sure. Tony for his part tried to listen or at least look his best like he was. His mind kept drifting however as he grew impatient. It was when Stephen had stopped to take a breather that Tony decided to try and push his plan along.

He opened the box and happily took a cupcake with some extra frosting before pushing the box towards Stephen in offering. While he may have bought these for more devious reasons, he wasn't lying when he told Stephen how good these particular cupcakes were. They were always exceptional. Deciding it a good time to take a break, Stephen conjured up some tea for himself and coffee for Tony as well as some napkins before picking out a cupcake for himself. Tony tried not to stare too much less he make himself too obvious. Much to his surprise, and annoyance, it wasn't hard this time around.

For the first time since this whole debacle started, Stephen ate like he'd expect anyone else to. No sensual undertones or overly extended lip licking. He didn't even have the nerve to lick the damn frosting off his fingers like Tony was expecting, maybe even hoping if he was being honest. The man just used a napkin to wipe it off. Tony was at a complete loss. Was his plan that bad, the cupcakes a mistake, or was he truly that horny all along?

"Think any harder and I may just hear you," Stephen took a sip of his tea, "What's on your mind?"

He groaned as he sunk back into the couch, wishing the thing would just swallow him up, "Nothing, I'm an idiot."

"While I'm certain that's generally not far from the truth, I can assure you it isn't the case in this particular moment."

Tony shot him a look of mock hurt as he huffed indignantly, "Trust me, if you knew what I'm thinking about you'd agree with me rather enthusiastically."

"About the particular way I've been eating food around you. Far too exaggerated to be normal, really." Tony's mind ground to a halt as he stared in shock. It wasn't a question, but rather a blunt statement delivered so casually. Stephen wasn't even paying attention to him as he took another sip of his tea, eyes cast down. That didn't stop Tony from seeing the playful glint in his eyes and the slight upturn of his lips.

"You son of a bitch, I knew it!" Tony chuckled in disbelief, "Do you even realize how crazy you were making me?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could make an educated guess," Stephen smirked as he placed his tea down, "You aren't exactly the best at hiding your, desire."

Another huff as Tony rolled his eyes, "Couldn't just ask me like a normal person?"

"Too boring, I enjoy watching you squirm." Tony felt his face heat up at the comment that was no doubt meant to make his mind wander to more dirty thoughts if Stephen's grin was any indication. He was relieved to know it wasn't just him making this all up, that Stephen was actually interested in him. If the man's goal was to make Tony want to drag him into bed and let himself be ravished by the sorcerer than he successfully accomplished his task. He so badly wanted to get to it, but something was nagging at him.

"If you've been doing all of this on purpose than why didn't you do anything with the cupcakes? They're literally the perfect weapon, vanilla frosting and everything, it's why I bought them!" Tony threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Vanilla frosting?" Stephen blinked as he feigned complete innocence, "I don't know why you think that's important. Perhaps you're gonna have to explain it to me in detail."

Tony couldn't hold back a groan as he grabbed the back of Stephen's head and pulled him into a rather heated and sloppy kiss. It wasn't at all how he'd envisioned their first kiss, but damn if he didn't care how needy and desperate it was. Stephen smiled against him as he pushed Tony onto his back and crawled between his legs. Tony broke the kiss with a needy whine as Stephen began to undo his pants and tug them downward.

"As much as I enjoyed that, I believe there's something else my mouth could be better serving than your lips." Stephen crooned as he moved lower down Tony's body.

Not a single one of Tony's dreams could ever live up to the real thing as Stephen took him in his mouth, Tony unable to do much more than turn into a moaning mess beneath him. If Stephen truly loved watching him squirm than he was in for one hell of a show tonight.


End file.
